


City of Angels

by ToMarsAndBeyond3



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bold of you to assume i won't write a dirk gently crossover, Doc and Bobo are an underrated ship and I WILL get them together, F/F, I only vaguely know her, I put a little spin on things, M/M, Trans doc is best Doc, You mean this ISN't a dirk gently fanfic? For the first time in two years? wow, canon? who's she, it's coming just wait, trans doc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToMarsAndBeyond3/pseuds/ToMarsAndBeyond3
Summary: Bobo sees Waverly fall through the ice and makes an executive decision; she isn't safe at home. So he takes her away... she isn't an Earp, so who really cares? Waverly grows raised in the trailer park, "missing", eventually reconnecting with her family. But when her uncle dies, Wynonna brings a few different things into town: Doc Holliday, herself, and the sudden hatred of revenents. Waverly is no longer safe in her home and her father Bobo can't do much to stop it...Suddenly, no one in Purgatory knows where their loyalties lie.
Relationships: Doc Holliday/Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Henry had seen a lot of things in his long life, but nothing could really have ever prepared him for this.

She was beautiful, but it was clear from the beginning that he was barking up the wrong tree. She was sitting on some woman’s lap, her head tipped back as she whispered something that made the woman laugh. This place was strange and loud, funny colored lights shining on everyone. It made Henry’s head hurt, but he wasn’t stupid; all that time stuck in a well and he still knew how to find alcohol. Instead of complaining about the horrible noise these people were calling music, he sat down with a cup and watched the girl.

Yes, girl. She couldn’t have been all that old and certainly not older than Henry. There was something about her, something about the way she moved that Henry found threatening. Confidence; she moved like someone who knew without a doubt that she was safe, that no one could touch her. It was a rare sight in a woman, he liked that.

She left the woman she was flirting with and came up to the counter, waving at the person behind it. Her hair was coming down in thick sheets, a little wild, and she had a look in her eye that let Henry know she could absolutely kick his ass.

She probably could, small as she was; he was a little out of practice.

“It is mighty late to be out, don’t ya’ think?” Henry raised an eyebrow, tipping up his hat to take a better look at her. She paused, her hand on the counter as she moved to catch his eye.

“Oh don’t worry. I’ll be okay.” Her voice was surprisingly cheery; Henry had expected something a little gruffer.

“Still. People might look at you and think, easy pickin’s.” 

“Not me.” She smiled at him, taking her drink from the bartender. She turned to him, holding out a hand in his direction. “I’m Waverly.”

“Henry.” He returned the handshake; it was nice to have actual human interaction.

“What are you doing here, huh?” She jumped up onto the counter to sit. The bartender looked vaguely annoyed, but he left her alone. “You look like you’re right out of a western movie.”

“You could say I’m a little western, yeah.” A movie? What the hell was going on here nowadays?

“Better be careful. Strangers don’t last that long here.” She leaned closer, the smile on her face morphing into a grin. “So what are you, huh? I mean, you’re definitely not human.”

Doc’s world splintered, narrowed. He had been right, she was definitely dangerous… but not a demon. He knew demons, she wasn’t one of them. He knew witches too though and they were harder to spot. He gave a soft laugh, standing up off of the stool and shrugging.

“What I am isn’t important.” He gave a dismissive wave, pointing at her. “What you are though, that’s worth a conversation.”

“I’m just human,” She said as softly as the music would allow. “Just had a weird childhood. You looking for somewhere to stay?”

“You could say that.”

“Come over to the trailer park. There’s enough room.” She walked forward, giving his chest a light tap. “No one will hurt you if you tell them I invited you.”

“Hurt me?” Well, that was interesting. “Is that a danger?”

“Sometimes.” She laughed, downing the rest of her glass and setting it on the counter. “I’m gonna go. I’ll see you around, Henry.”

Waverly nodded at him, disappearing into the crowd and presumably out the door. Doc stood for a few more minutes, contemplating his options. This was most certainly a trap.

But he had never been a smart man.

Waverly on the other hand stopped when she got out into the street, closing her eyes to take in the cool night air. She loved the desert, she loved the sounds and the feel of it. The smile on her face was less artificial now, and it certainly caught the attention of some men lounging on the other side of the street.

“Hey!”

“Hey there!”

Oh, she knew that voice.

“What do you want, Champ?” She whispered, a small huff coming from her lips. She turned to walk down the street, but she could hear footsteps; they were getting closer.

“Come on, don’t ignore us,” Champ drawled. She could practically smell the alcohol and disappointment from here.

The second one was closer, reaching forward and grabbing Waverly’s wrist. She turned, grabbing his hand and twisting his arm before she pushed him back. Champ’s friend started to whine, but Champ himself seemed to freeze in place.

“Waverly,” he said, “I, didn’t know that was you.”

“No shit,” Waverly growled. “Touch me again and you’re both gonna lose an arm. Okay?”

“Come on, Wav-”

“I’m not kidding.” Waverly took a step forward, her glare focusing in on Champ. He had always been a gross pain in the ass, mostly since she had turned him down. “You’re not that special, no one’s gonna miss either of you. If you try that again you’re both gonna be on the missing persons board. Okay?”

“Wa-”

“Okay?”

“Okay.” Champ held up his hands in defeat, nodding. “Okay. Sorry.”

“Good.”

Waverly turned and kept walking, leaving the two behind. Fuck, now she was all tensed up, on guard. She was barely in the mood to walk all the way home, it was on the other side of town. It was probably a better idea to just stay in her room at Shorty’s, even if she hated it there. So she took a right at the next intersection, heading for the darkened bar with the keys in her hands. It would make meeting her sister easier anyway.

Now that she was finally bad in time.

Wynonna was there early the next morning as Waverly was to discover when she went down to open the bar. Wynonna was already there, making her way through a bottle. Waverly smiled despite her sister’s disheveled look, directing her to a table to sit down.

“I can’t believe you’re back,” Waverly whispered, leaning across the table. The sunlight was coming in through the windows of the bar at full force, making her headache even worse. She rarely ever went past her limit, but last night had apparently been different.

“It’s a funeral.” Wynonna rolled her eyes, tipping her head back for force another shot down her throat. “I just wanna go, get all sad and then leave.”

“Oh come on. You never just do anything.” Waverly rolled her eyes. She knew her sister, even if her sister didn’t know her all that well. 

“Yeah, well.” Wynonna diverted her gaze, staring down at the empty shot glass. Something was bothering her, Waverly could tell. “Someone died, last night.”

Oh no.

Waverly leaned back into her chair, her headache seeming to go away. Of course someone had died, they were hungry and arrogant. 

“Who,” Waverly asked, trying to keep her composure. Wynonna would be able to tell if she let her worry show.

“Some girl.” Wynonna said, taking a deep breath and standing up straighter. “She got off the bus and… she just, she didn’t come back.”

“It was probably a coyote,” Waverly said, trying to lighten her tone.

“You know it wasn’t.” Wynonna’s voice was low, sober. “I just, don’t wanna deal with those things anymore.”

“They killed her?” Waverly didn’t want her father dead, but a lot of the other revenants were bastards. Bastards that killed innocent people. 

“Ate her up.”

“Maybe you should look into it.” Waverly shrugged; she’d bet anything that it was Malcolm who had done it, she didn’t like him at all. “I mean, you’re here.”

“Yeah but I don’t have the gun,” Wynonna hissed. But as she said that, something was off about her tone. Something what Waverly didn’t like.

“True.” Wynonna had a point. Besides, the only way to stop the revenants was to kill them. She smiled at her sister, taking her glass of water to her lips. “Oh well. Have fun at the funeral.”

That caught Wynonna’s attention, made her frown. “You’re not going?”

“No, uh, no. Gus and I don’t really talk.”

“Yeah, that’s because she’s nosy,” Wynonna mumbled, gesturing at Waverly with the bottle she was using to pour alcohol into her shot glass. “Look, she’s just worried. I mean, you don’t exactly want to talk about your disappearing act. You don’t even talk about it to me. I don’t even know where you live.”

“I live, in town, I told you-”

“You’ve told me shit.” Wynonna pointed at her, cutting Waverly off. “Look, I don’t care. You’re here. You’re like, safe, and not dead. That’s all I wanted.”

“Because of Willa,” Waverly mumbled. “I know. I’m sorry about what happened to her.”

“Why? Not like you killed her,” Wynonna sighed. “It was those, fucking, things. Daddy was my fault, though.”

Oh, Waverly knew all of that. She’d never been too angry about Willa’s death though, she’d always been a foul sister. As for their father...

“I’ll go to the funeral,” Waverly said, perking up her voice as she stood. Wynonna made a weird face, looking a little surprised. “Come on. Let’s go get ready.”

“It’s a funeral, it’s not prom.”

“I wore this to a bar last night. Let’s go buy some new clothes and get changed, okay?”

Wynonna’s face softened a little. She’d always had a soft spot for Waverly; she tried not to exploit it.

“Sure.”

Waverly started coughing, and her first thought was that it hurt. There was too much water in her little lungs and she turned onto her stomach, coughing the water out onto the floor. 

“Willa,” she called, covering her mouth to try and stop the coughing. “Daddy?”

“Now calm down,” A smooth voice said, quiet and calm. “You don’t wanna cough a lung out.”

Oh!

Waverly sat up, frowning over at Bobo. She didn’t recognize where they were, she certainly didn’t live here. The world felt cold, her clothes weighing her down… she was wet? She looked down, the cough still shaking her body. Or maybe that was the temperature.

“Where’s Daddy,” Waverly said.

“He uh, he isn’t here,” her friend said, still keeping his voice low. “You remember what happened.”

No… maybe. Waverly shrugged, wiping her face with her hands. Her chest was burning, her throat too. The shiver she had was just making the cough feel worse; god, she felt horrible.

“Willa threw my stuffie on the lake,” Waverly mumbled.

“You fell in,” said Bobo matter-of-factly. He reached over, helping get the hair out of her face. “Told you not to go near the ice, Angel.”

“But she threw it!”

“You almost drowned,” he said firmly. “Now she knew that ice was thin. She knew no one was watching.”

“I’m cold,” Waverly whispered, wrapping her warms around her knees. 

Bobo sighed, slipping his jacket off of his shoulders and wrapping it around her. She was too small, she nearly drowned in the fur. Waverly pulled it closer, burying her face in it.

“Stay,” Bobo said, grunting as he pushed up to his feet. “I’ll find some clothes and whatnot. Food. And your toy is on the chair.”

“Bye-bye Bobo,” she whispered, “Don’t let Willa in.”

“I promise not to.”

Waverly nodded, waiting until the door shut before she stood, dragging the jacket with her as she went to get her toy. The curtains were drawn on the small room, but she could hear noise outside; people. She stood on her toes and peeked out the window, a frown on her face. Daddy said she wasn’t allowed in the trailer park. Why did Bobo live here?

Oh well. At least she was okay. Her friend would never let anyone hurt her.

“Waves!”

One of the revenants called to her as she wandered into the heart of the trailer park. She just sighed, the tension from the funeral still running high in her blood. She turned, glaring at the demon with a stare that could kill.

“What?”

“Some guy came said you sent him,” the demon said, gesturing toward an emptier part of the trailer park. 

“Cowboy guy?”

“Yup.”

“I did,” Waverly said, shaking her head. “He’s interesting. I like him.”

The demon nodded; it wasn’t like there was anything he could do about it, not if he wanted to keep his head. She huffed and moved on, jumping into her trailer and closing the door behind her. She pulled off her shirt, throwing it on the laundry chair and rummaging in her closet. There was a flowery top that seemed pretty clean, and it smelled okay. She slipped it on, collapsing onto her bed with a sigh.

Waverly was definitely going to go after whoever killed that girl, it was unavoidable. Then people were going to be looking at her to fix it, but what could she do?

She wasn’t given much time to dwell on it. A knock on her door made her sit up, annoyance blooming on her face.

“What?”

“Is now a bad time,” came Bobo’s voice. She relaxed a little, rolling her eyes as she laid back down.

“No. Come in.”

Bobo stepped inside, giving a double take toward the door. “You should lock that.”

“I’m tired,” Waverly mumbled.

“You’re upset,” Bobo said, his voice tilted in confusion. “It is the funeral?”

“No,” Waverly mumbled, pulling the blanket over her head. “Who was out last night?”

“You mean besides you?” Bobo closed the door, sitting on the clean chair and watching her. She peeked out from over the top of the blanket, not having the energy to glare at him.

“Duh.”

“Malcolm and his boys,” Bobo said.

“They killed a girl,” Waverly whispered, “Wynonna’s pissed. You know she knows where the gun is, she could kill them.”

“Let her try.”

“Dad.” Waverly sat up again, a little bit of desperation in her voice. “If she kills someone-”

“She won’t.”

“She’s the heir. Yes she will,” Waverly said, throwing her arms in in a show of defeat. “She’s also my sister. If she kills a revenant that’s going to be on me.”

“Nothing’s on you, Angel,” Bobo said. He always looked so calm, Waverly didn’t understand how he did it. “My boys outside don’t blame you for what the Earps do. Do you know what day it is?”

“No,” Waverly mumbled a moment before she sighed. “Yes. It’s, Wynonna’s birthday.”

“Let the war begin,” Bobo drawled. “They’re not scared of you switching sides, Angel. They’ll still do what you say.”

“Still don’t get why.”

Bobo sighed; they had had this conversation before and she knew he was tired of having it. “You know how to run this operation just as well as I do. Demon or not. I trust you more than I trust the power hungry lackeys outside.”

“I don’t want to be in charge of anything.”

“Exactly.” Bobo pointed at her. “Who better to be in charge than someone who doesn’t want power?”

“They only listen to be me because I’m your daughter.” Waverly rolled out of bed, taking the steps to the little kitchenette and pulling leftovers from her little fridge. Bobo shrugged, unable to argue.

“That doesn’t change the fact,” Bobo said. “Now, what’s Doc Holliday doing in the park?”

“Who?”

“Henry.”

“The cowboy guy from the bar?” Wait, Waverly definitely knew that name. She turned to face Bobo, the food forgotten in her hand. “Henry? Like, like Hank?”

“Bingo.” Bobo pointed at her.

“He’s out of the well?” Waverly put the chinese box on the counter, her eyes wide. 

“Apparently.” Bobo sighed, closing his eyes. “I don’t care what he wants. Just keep him on the outskirts.”

“Yeah. Yeah definitely.” Waverly nodded. If she had known it was Henry she would have grilled him for hours. But maybe she should try to avoid him, it would probably be best. She didn’t want to get involved in drama between exes. “Don’t worry dad. I’m sure everything will turn out fine.”

“I hope.” Bobo stood, nodding at her. “Get some sleep. You smell hungover.”

“Oh I definitely am.”

He gestured to the bed as he left, leaving Waverly in a sad sort of silence. She was lost, didn’t know where to go from here. Wynonna was going to mess up Waverly’s whole life because of a stupid curse and all she was doing was whining about it.

But what could she do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm so I finished this chapter just tonight. I've only really written Dirk Gently fanfic in the past while so this is certianly a wild ride.

Waverly fell onto the ground, taking a deep breath as the noose finally loosened. She tried to pull it off of her neck but her hands were shaking, she couldn’t see straight. This shouldn’t have happened, this should never have happened. She heard Wynnona call her name a moment before she was hovering above her, but Waverly yelled again.

One of the fucking revenants pointing a gun at them.

Wynonna yelled, struggling to get her own gun working. But before she could even point it at the demon it sent down, falling into a ditch. 

Well that was certainly something.

“Get off of me,” Waverly huffed, finally getting the noose off of her. She threw it to the side, trying to get more oxygen into her lungs.

“We need to go,” Wynonna said, trying to get her to stand up. “We need to g-”

“Get off!” Waverly pushed her with what strength she could find. “Leave! Go!”

But her sister didn’t leave, she wasn’t like Willa. She helped Waverly into the car of some friend of hers, some agent. Waverly was frozen, more from shock than anything else. She knew those revenants, she never could have suspected they would try to kill her. She sat in the back of the car, staring out the window.

“Drop me off Mack’s Ice Cream,” Waverly mumbled.

“What?” Wynonna looked at her like she had grown two heads. “No. No. Waverly-”

“Drop me off.”

“It’s for the best,” Dolls said, starting to slow. This town was small, they were pretty close to the ice cream shop. “I need to talk to you, Earp.”

They left Waverly in front of the shop; she stood there for a long while, trying to collect herself. Her throat was burning, just the way it had when she was a little girl. After a few minutes she started to walk, her arms wrapped around herself as she did.

“Are you okay?” Henry’s voice was behind her. What was he doing here? She kept walking, trying to ignore him. “You almost died. Lucky I managed to shoot the thing.”

And she stopped. 

“What?”

“I said, it’s lucky I managed to shoot the thing.” Henry came up beside her, tipping his hat in her direction. “You Earps have a knack for gettin’ into trouble.”

“I’m not an Earp,” Waverly said quietly. “And I’m not in the mood.”

“My apologies,” he said, a chuckle in his voice. “Can I expect to see you any bars tonight? Or are you still avoidin’ me?”

“No.”

She hurried forward, trying to leave the conversation behind. He seemed to take the hint, not engaging with her again.

Thank god.

The trailer park went silent when she walked in, she knew they could see the rope burns on her neck. But she ignored them, walking into the heart of the trailer park and stopping in front of her father. Bobo was lounging on a chair, springing up when he saw the state of Waverly.

“Angel. What the hell happened,” he said, reaching forward to take a look at the burns on her neck. His eyes were lit up, dark pits that had no end to them. “Who did this?”

“Some of your revenants.”

“Who?” His voice was a growl, deep and echoing. He turned, looking back at the crowd gathering. “Who!”

“They were trying to get the gun,” Waverly said quietly. “They almost killed me for it.”

“Waverly-”

“Shut up!”

You could hear a pin drop, that’s how quiet it was. Waverly was close to tears, she had always been an angry crier.

“They almost killed me,” Waverly hissed, an angry glare directed at her father. “Your revenants almost killed me to get that stupid gun! If you’re so worried about her just shoot her like a normal person!”

Bobo looked fairly taken aback, staring at Waverly with a bit of sadness in her eyes. “I will, make a spectacle of whoever hurt you. No one is supposed to touch you.”

“Too late.” It was too late. She wasn’t safe here anymore, not when her sister was the heir. “I’m, moving out. I can’t stay here when your boys are trying to kill me.”

“Angel, hey-” Bobo tried to stop her from leaving, but she pushed past his arm. The other revenants and humans backed away, letting her through; at least they knew better.

She threw her shit into a bag, whatever she could fit. But once again there was a knock on the door, and when she opened it, Henry was standing there with a few bags.

“That was quite the spectacle,” he said, amusement prevalent in his voice as he held out the bags. “As it seems you are packin’, I hope you don’t mind if I help out.”

“Get in.” Waverly tore the bags from his hands, going back to packing her belongings. 

He wandered in, glancing at the mess she had made with a fair amount of interest.

“Tell me,” he started, ignoring Waverly’s annoyance, “How does someone like Bobo Del Rey acquire a fine young lady like yourself.”

“He’s my father,” Waverly huffed, shoving the last of her clothes into a bag. “Well, he’s- my real dad is a stranger. My mom was married to, Wyatt’s decedent.” There went her small collection of geodes. “But my sister hated me, and tried to drown me. Bobo- he saved me, and raised me.”

“That is mighty nice of him.” An odd look crossed Henry’s face, one Waverly couldn’t place.

“Must be weird. Seeing your ex as a demon.” Waverly stood up, glaring at Henry. “I know who you are. How did you even get out of the well?”

“Oh, your sister needed to fetch her pretty little gun,” Doc hummed, leaning against the counter. “It was on a ledge a little higher up than myself. She left the rope.”

“Well, good for you,” Waverly huffed. “Seriously. Um, I’m glad you’re free or whatever.”

“Or whatever,” Henry echoed. 

“You said you shot the revenant?” Waverly crossed her arms, watching him with narrowed eyes. “Why?”

“What can I say?” Doc raised his arms in defeat, a smile on his face. No, it was more of a smirk. “I guess I have a soft spot for the Earps.”

“I’m not an Earp.”

“What are you, then?”

My name is Waverly,” she said, making a face at him. “Svane.”

“Svane,” he hummed. “Well, I certainly do remember that name.”

“I bet.” She threw a bag at him, making him stumble. “Help me carry this out.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Waverly walked though the trailer park without looking at anyone; she didn’t want to see the looks in their eyes. Maybe it was disgust, or hatred. They’d always been fine with her, this was Winonna’s fault. But… she was only here because their uncle had died, and how had that happened?

“Waverly,” Henry started to say, “Me and Wyatt, you gotta understand somethin’-”

“What, that you were best friends?”

“No.”

Waverly glanced over at him, a small fornw forming on her face. “Yes you were.”

“I am immortal for a reason, and since you are not technically related I figured I could tell you,” Doc drawled, “You’ll find out anyway what with all your friends. And I thought that maybe a fine girl with your kind of knowledge could help me.”

“So that’s what you want. Help.” Figures.

“I can help you in exchange.”

“Tempting,” Waverly said, pausing as the gates out of the park opened for them. “What about Wyatt?”

“We did not leave off on the best speaking terms.” Doc’s voice was a little off as they left the trailer park, her home. “Truth is, we were more than just friends.”

“What, you were like… dating?” Oh, so many historians just threw their hats up in joy.

“We were, yes.” Doc gave her a pointed look. “I am tellin’ you this so you’ll trust me, I hope you understand.”

“Sure dude.”

“I made a deal with a witch for immortality, I admit I was scared of bein’ on the recivin’ end of death,” Henry mumbled, “And a few other boldily upgrades. When Wyatt found out, he was pretty damn pissed.”

“The guy was on the bad end of a demon curse, I can imagine he did.” Waverly sighed. Doc was such a weird guy. “Look, I’ll help you if you stop stalking me, okay?”

“I do not stalk.”

“You definitely stalk.”

The rest of the walk back to Shorty’s was relatively quiet. Doc helped her carry her things up to her room, dropping the bags on the floor and closing her eyes. It was suffocating in here.

“Go,” she said.

She stood there for awhile longer, trying to will the room to smell less like dust. Her trailer had life. It smelled like her favorite candle and vanilla, other times it smelled like whatever she was baking at the time. When she was younger it smelled like… it smelled like…

Blood.

Waverly was pretty sure the smell was blood, but she wasn’t scared. Home smelled like blood too, Willa and Daddy were always getting hurt. The smell of blood was starting to stick to her though, she had been in here too days. Daddy was definitely worried.

Waverly stood on her toes, looking out the window that was fastened onto the door. Her friend was outside, talking in tones that frightened her.

“She is not the heir,” Bobo said to the group. His eyes were glowing, had they always done that? “She’s not even an Earp.”

“You don’t know that,” someone said.

“No one lays a hand on the baby,” Bobo growled. “I knew her real daddy. I was there when she was born, I heard what her bitch of a mother said. She is not an Earp and she damn well can’t use the gun. If anyone hurts her, you answer to me.”

“Are we honestly taking care of a baby?”

“We do what I say, or you go over the line.”

That got the others to shut up. Bobo growled at them again and Waverly sucked under the window, scurrying back to the bed. He came in and slammed the door behind him, laying his forehead on it for a moment.

“Why are you yelling,” Waverly asked.

“Don’t you worry about it.”

“You sound like Daddy.”

“I said-” Bobo took a deep breath, lowering his voice. “I’m sorry about that. Let’s get you something to eat, then I can show you your gift.”

“A present!?” Waverly’s eyes lit up. She never got presents, her daddy was always so focused on her sisters. Bobo held his hand up, telling her to be patient as he pulled some ramen from the cabinet. He’d had to grab some food from a few of the human looking people here, he didn’t have any.

Waverly waited for the food to be done in silence, bouncing a little when it was ready. Bobo watched her eat for a moment, a mild softness in his eyes. 

“Where was your daddy,” he asked, pointing at her. “The future heir is a child, she shouldn’t be watching the baby while they play near thin ice.”

“Drunk,” Waverly said with a full mouth.

“Of course he was,” Bobo mumbled, a dark look in his eyes. “Could have killed you, you know that.”

“I’m not though.” Waverly smiled with her mouth full. 

“No.” He leaned forward and ran his fingers through her hair. “Angel’s staying right here.”

“Is that me?”

“It is.”

“Are your friends Revenants?” Waverly gave her own friend a serious look. “Are you?”

Bobo sighed, rubbing his face. Silence filled the trailer and they both sat there, Waverly still dutifully chewing her ramen.

“Yes.”

Waverly jumped down to the bottom step, looking to the bar for a drink. But when she looked she found that new cop sitting there; her heart jumped. Smiling, she wandered over, sitting next to the woman and tilting her head to the side.

“Hey.”

The cop jumped, a surprised look being thrown Waverly’s way. Her face softened after a moment and she smiled back at her.

“Hey,” The woman said quietly. “You work here, right?”

“Yeah. Shorty’s pretty cool,” Waverly said, gesturing for someone to get her a drink. “I’m Waverly.”

“Nicole,” She said slowly, leaning a bit closer. 

“You know, I’m having a pretty bad day,” Waverly hummed. “My dad always said an hour in bed doesn’t do much to fix it.”

“I can go more than hour,” Nicole said quietly, looking to the stairs. “If you want.”

“Please.”

Waverly grabbed her hand, leading her up and toward her room. She just needed something good to happen today, something that wasn’t nearly getting hanged or moving away from home. 

She hoped her dad wasn’t too angry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobo isn't sure the baby he took from it's nest can defend itself, but he's eager to keep it safe.

The concept of family was forgien to Bobo Del Rey, which is why he had no idea how he had gotten himself into this predicament. He wasn’t even sure if he cared for the child, he hadn’t cared about anyone in a very long time. But it sucked. It sucked to watch the bastard Earp Heir try to kill the girl just because she was an outsider. Earps were soul suckers, the whole lot of them.

He had faith in the Earps once. More than faith, he held love for them. Wyatt and his boy, Henry.

But look where that had gotten him. Shot by his boyfriend and abandoned by the other as they all went their own ways.

And now he had this fucking kid.

Waverly was sweet, she always had been. He could remember that name, but he didn’t know where from. Waverly. An angel. In danger. Her family had been nothing but awful to her and look where it got her, an angel in the hands of demons because it was safer here than at home. Why did he even care so much?

Bobo glanced up as one of the human familiars came up to him, holding a bag. She’d beed sent out to get things for Waverly, Bobo hoped she had succeeded.

“The police are looking for the little girl,” the woman said softly, handing the backpack over to him. She held out another bad, a grocery bag. “Wyatt’s not too worried, but those other two are.”

“Gus and Cletis, yeah. Yeah I figured they’d look,” Bobo drawled, searching around the backpack. Clothes. They looked like they would fit, but they were boy clothes. Waverly probably wouldn’t mind. “What else?”

“The child is looking. The one who isn’t the heir,” the woman continued. “The police say it’s murder but, the family thinks it’s abduction.”

“It’s none of their business.” Bobo stood, nodding at the woman. “Go.”

She hurried off; no one wanted to be around Bobo for too long. He glared at the demons around him, climbing into his trailer and locking the door behind him. Waverly was fast asleep, curled in a nest if blankets with that doll of hers. He dropped the backpack and set the grocery bag onto the counter. The sound seemed to rouse her; the child stirred, sitting up and blinking slowly at him.

“Morning,” she said softly. 

“I got you a present,” Bobo said without looking around at her. “Clothes. It’s all we could find.”

“New clothes!” Waverly laughed. Bobo didn’t bother to say that they weren’t really knew. “What are you doing?”

“It’s morning. From what I remember humans do have a, tendency to eat a lot.”

“When do you eat?”

“Whatever I want, whatever I want.” Bobo managed to get the pre-made meal open, forcing into his neglected microwave. “Eat this then get dressed when I leave. You’re staying with me today.”

“Really? Where are we going?”

“I need to see to some business, I don’t trust the others outside just yet to leave you alone.” He spared a glance at her; she was smiling. Why did children do that?

“Can we go see home? I wanna see Wynonna.”

Great.

Bobo sighed, stepping away from the microwave and rubbing his eyes. “Not right now, Angel.”

“Soon?”

“Yeah.” He had no idea, probably not. If she did that then they would take her back and… he didn’t want that to happen. Why ghost around the child when he could just ensure her safety directly?

He pulled the mean out of the oven, fetching a plastic fork from the bag. After he handed it to her he stepped outside, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. What was he doing? He couldn’t take care of a child. Waverly should be going to school, there was no reason for her to be here.

A knock drew him back to reality. Turning, he saw Waverly jumping out of the trailer. The clothes were a little bit in her, but nothing that would get in her way. She craned her neck to look up at him.

“I’m ready!”

“I see that.” He put a hand on her back, glancing around them. The demons had stopped and started watching her, varying expressions on their faces. “Come on.”

Waverly started to chatter as Bobo led her through the trailer park. This would be good for her; she couldn’t stay here if she remained so docile. She’d get killed. Besides, he needed to take care of something anyway; some bitchy demon who had tried to betray him.

He stopped in front of the tent the demon lived in. The atmosphere had grown tense; all of the demons and humans had stopped moving and were watching Bobo closely.

“Your father is insane, but he has a few points,” Bobo said, crouching down next to Waverly. “I’m going to tell you something important, and you listen to me, okay?”

Waverly nodded, standing up on her toes.

“Your mom, didn’t like your father,” Bobo said, a hand on her shoulder. “He was an asshole to her, so she found comfort in other people. Strangers. One night she slept with one of them, then had you.” Bobo raised his voice a little so that the others would hear him and understand a little better. “I’m sorry Angel, he isn’t your father.”

“What?” Waverly’s face fell a little for the first time in awhile. It probably would have broken Bobo’s heart if he still had one, but he still found himself feeling… something.

“I’m sorry,” Bobo said softly. “I want to-”

“What do you want?” The demon he had been seeking in the first place was standing in the entryway to the tent, glaring. Bobo stood up straight, steadying his gaze. 

“I think you know.”

“I haven’t done anything.” Her name was Ada, that much Bobo knew. “Take your kids meal and get out of here, Bobo.”

“You told Earp where to find us,” Bobo said, his eyes starting to get darker and darker.

“Get out of here.”

“I-”

Bobo was flung back by whatever Ada could do, causing him to tumble out of her reach… and leaving Waverly wide open. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Waverly’s eyes were wide, staring at Bobo and taking a step back from Ada. She may not be liked, but her father wouldn’t have let her take even a step into the world without knowing how to defend herself. Ada tried to grab her, but Waverly ducked, disappearing around the corner of the tent.

Bobo made a frustrated noise, but he didn’t have to do much else. Other demons had closed in, grabbing Ada by her arms and forcing her into place. 

Bobo laughed; stupid demon bitch.

“Waverly,” he called, climbing to his feet. “Everything’s fine, come here.”

Like he expected, Waverly peaked her head out from around the corner. He smiled, the grin just a little wicked, as he held his hand out to her. She eyed him carefully, but seemed to decide he was safe as she wandered over to him.

“You know what she was gonna do?” Bobo pointed to Ada. “She was going to try to kill you.”

Ada laughed.

“That’s mean,” Waverly said, sparing a glance at Ada. 

“So do something about it,” Bobo whispered.

“What?” Waverly eyes were wide as they surveyed him, he doubted she had been expecting that.

“I want to help you,” Bobo said. He crouched down again, watching her carefully. “I can’t help you unless I know you won’t die on me, Angel. You have to choose, go home or stay with me.”

Waverly was conflicted, Bobo could see that in her eyes. She was too young and he wanted to take care of her, but if she was going to die as soon as he left her alone than she couldn’t stay here. She was going to ask to go home. She looked down at her doll, and…

“I’m too small,” Waverly said, her eyes still down on the doll. “Get rid of, her, then.”

“You heard her,” Bobo said, his smile softening. “Put her up somewhere painful.”

Waverly wrapped her arms around him, taking him by surprise. He stood there for a moment, far too aware of everyone staring at him. Weakness couldn’t be shown more than it already had been.

“Come on,” he said, ‘We’ll get you some ice cream.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly receives an ominous warning and meets Wynonna's new friend, Dolls.

“What the fuck do you mean,” Waverly hissed into the phone, throwing the clothes she was trying to put away onto her bed. 

“I mean, I shot up a club,” Wynonna said, her voice slurring a little. “Dolls wouldn’t let me use the gun, so-”

“You were trying to kill another revenant?” Damn it. Waverly hit the wall closest to her with the palm of her hand so as not to make a hole. “Wynonna!”

“What?” Her sister made a dismissive sound. “Stop being so uptight dude. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine. You’re gonna get one of us killed, you’re gonna me me a target and I don’t want to deal with that right now,” Waverly said, her voice dropping to a low whisper. God, she could just smack her sister sometimes. “The last few days suck enough. I had to move into Shortys-”

“You moved into Shorty’s?” Wynonna sounded like she was moving. “No hold on, you’re telling me where you live?”

“Of course.” No, that wasn’t fair to say. Wynonna had no idea where she had been living up until this point. “I mean, yeah. I’m moving into Shorty’s.”

“Dude holy shit.” Now her sister was laughing. “I can come visit you! Or you can come visit me more, right? We’re totally going out for drinks.”

“I work at a bar.”

“Exactly! Perfect!”

“I thought you were trying to kill demons, not get drunk.” Waverly wandered over to her bed, picking the discarded clothes back up and hanging them carefully in her closet. “You have to be careful. There are a lot of revenants, they could take you by surprise pretty easily.”

“Doubt they’d come close with good old reliable here,” Wynonna sighed. “Hey, who’s your new friend anyway? I swear I’ve seen you walking around with that cowboy guy. Get him in bed?”

“No.” Waverly made a face. “He’s just a friend. What about your new friend? The weird, shady dude.”

“Dolls?” Wynonna laughed again, but this time the sound was much more annoyed. “God no. He’s like, so annoying, dude. He won’t let me do anything.”

“Like using peacemaker?”

“Exactly.”

“Why is he trying to help you hunt demons but he won’t let you use peacemaker?” Waverly closed the closet door, collapsing onto her bed. “That’s not how that works.”

“Because he’s stupid,” Wynonna mumbled. “You know a lot about the revenants, maybe you can come over and teach him a thing or two.”

“Um, no I, I don’t think so.” Waverly put the phone to her chest for a moment, taking a deep breath. She couldn’t just give up information on all the revenants. “I can come over though, I need to do something at the station anyway.”

“Perfect! Yes! Bring doughnuts!”

“Ten minutes as a cop and you already want doughnuts,” Waverly hummed, rolling into a sitting position. “Powdered, I got it.”

“And jelly-!”

Waverly hung up on her sister, a loud groan coming out of her mouth. She wasn’t helping Wynonna, she couldn’t. Her father was a revenant, that meant Wynonna would have to kill him. She couldn’t pick one side over the other, that wasn’t fair. As she stood and grabbed her shoes from the chair, a knock on the door drew her attention… she slowed, all too aware of the knife in her pocket.

“Who is it,” she called.

“Who do you think?” The voice was drawling and familiar, putting Waverly at ease and even annoying her a little.

“Come in,” she sighed, starting to move again as she put her shoes on.

Doc stepped inside the room, staring around at the walls in wonder. She’d manage to decorate it a little, but she’d left most of her decorations at the trailer. Still, she had always been good at making something feel like home. Doc in the meanwhile had scrapes on his face, like he had fallen.

“Jesus,” Waverly said, taking a few steps forward. “What happened?”

“Bobo Del Rey,” Doc hummed. “Finally.”

“Save the thirst,” Waverly said, rolling her eyes. “What did he do?”

“Oh, just a little upset with me. He said to keep to the outskirts of the park, I certainly did not.” Doc was laughing despite everything, it was baffling.

“Henry-”

“I am fine, aren’t I?” Doc extended his arms as if he was presenting something. “Bastard’s more pissed at me for helpin’ ya’ leave. Wants somsthin’.”

“Just stay here. You don’t have to go back and you don’t have to give them anything.” Waverly patted his shoulder, pushing past him into the hallway. Henry followed, a little more than predictable.

“Those people are at every twist and turn, even if I wanted to-”

“Is this about that witch?”

“It most certainly is.” Henry grabbed her wrist, pulling her to a stop as they reached the bottom of the stairs. She turned on him, pulling away and glaring. “That bitch locked me in the bottom of a well for centuries. I will have my revenge, and they know how to find her.”

“What witch? There are several in this town.” Waverly huffed, crossing her arms. 

“Constance Clootie,” Doc hummed; that name was familiar to Waverly, it rung distant bells.

“The woman who used to come around to see Bobo?”

Doc snapped and pointed at her, an odd smile on his face.

“She did always seem kind of rude,” Waverly mumbled, her eyes trailing off to the side. “What did dad even want you to do?”

“He wanted me to bring somethin’ to him. Just somethin’ that would-” Doc’s voice trailed off as he pulled his gun from his holster, pointing it at something just behind Waverly. She spun on her heels, frowning at the demon in the doorway. Thank god there were no customers.

“Red?” Waverly took a few steps forward, frowning. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Your sister shot at me.” Red watched the bar for afew moments before glancing at her, taking her silence as a go ahead to have some liquor. “Was wondering if you knew where she was.”

She did.

“No, sorry,” Waverly said.

“She’s your sister.”

“Sisters don’t share every detail of their lives.” Waverly gestured to Doc to be on his guard, walking the rest of the way to sit down next to Red. She sighed, leaning on the bar counter. “I don’t know what you guys think, but I’m not helping her. I’m not an Earp, that’s not not my fight.”

“She cares about you.”

“Yeah, and the next time one of you comes after me, I will kill you,” Waverly said, her voice even. People did that all the time in the trailer park. It was normal, it just wasn’t preferable. “I’m serious. What the hell were you people thinking?”

“Hell.”

“Funny,” Waverly snipped, pulling the glass he was drinking from out of his hands.

Red made a frustrated noise, giving her a dirty look before pushing back out of his seat. “I’m leaving, maybe I’ll hide in the woods somewhere. I’m not getting sent back to hell.”

“Stay safe,” Waverly said, handing the cup over to Henry; he downed it all in one go.

“You should stay away from Wynonna,” Red said, taking the steps back up to the front door. “Bobo’s sending that shadow after her. Wouldn’t want you to get caught up in the mix.”

“The shadow?” Wait. “Miller? Jim Miller?”

“Yup.”

“Wait, hey-” But he had already left. How ominous. Waverly made a high pitched, frustrated noise as she rubbed her eyes. “Shit.”

“Who is Jim Miller,” Henry said, setting the glass aside and wandering a little closer.

“Some shitty shadow assassin. Well, he’s not shitty. He’s actually really good at the job, which is the problem,” Waverly mumbled. She pulled her bracelet off of her wrist, thrusting it into Doc’s hands. “You said you needed something. Take this and get out.”

“But-”

“Get out,” she repeated.

He seemed to take the hint, ducking out of the building and onto the street. Waverly was… shit, she was pissed. And worried. If Wynonna wanted to kill Jim it was going to be pretty hard, but could Waverly even warn her? How would she respond when Wynonna asked how she knew about it in the first place? She couldn’t lie forever.

Whatever. She’d visit the station first and worry about it later.

Waverly went and picked up the doughnuts like she said they would. She got two bags. One of them was for Wynonna, but the other was for someone else. Walking into the station, Waverly held them up and smiled, dropping the second bag onto Nicole’s desk.

“Hey.” Nicole’s smile was bright, it made Waverly’s heart drop. She put her pen down, leaning forward to peak into the bag. “What’s this?”

“A thank you,” Waverly said, returning her smile. “For the night we had, a few days ago. It was nice.”

“I hope so. It was a long night.”

“Well.” Waverly glanced to the right as she heard a door open. “I was thinking maybe we could have another night. A proper night, maybe in a restaurant?”

“That would be great.” Impossibly, Nicole’s smile got even brighter. Women were pretty, but… Waverly couldn’t understand how Nicole was able to catch her eye so easily.

“Waves!” Wynonna’s voice was loud and jubilant; in a few moments Waverly was encompassed in a hug, her sister squeezing her in. “Hey!”

“Hey!” Waverly couldn’t help but laugh; her sister was so energetic. “Hey, I uh, I got your doughnuts.”

“I can smell them.” Wynonna snatched the bag, sniffing it’s contents and moaning. “Jelly. Yes.”

“I know you and your doughnuts.” Waverly patted Wynonna’s back as she pulled a doughnut out, stuffing it into her mouth.

Her friend, the one that was called Dolls, was standing off to the side. He always looked so brooding, it was almost funny. Did he really take himself so seriously? Waverly sidled up to him, holding out her hand with a big smile still on her face.

“We haven’t been properly introduced,” Waverly said, “I’m Waverly, the girl you picked up from a public hanging a few days ago.”

“That’s Dolls,” Wynonna said through a full mouth.

“Lovely to meet you.” Dolls shook her hand; it was rigid, he probably thought highly of himself. “I actually wanted to talk to you.”

“She knows so much,” Wynonna said again.

“It’s actually about your disappearance.” Dolls eyed her with relative, careful interest. Waverly knew that look, it set her on guard; he wasn’t a very friendly guy. “Can we, talk somewhere more private?”

“Am I under arrest?” Waverly knew how to play this game, maybe Dolls knew that.

“No. I just think it might pertain to our investigation.”

“It doesn’t.”

“It might,” Dolls said again, his tone even. There was a small smile on his face, almost nonexistent.

“Fine,” Waverly said. She turned to Nicole, nodding. “Tomorrow. When you get off your shift.”

Wynonna descended onto Nicole almost immediately to get the details of what was going on, meanwhile Waverly stepped into the back office that Dolls and Wynonna seemed to be working in. There wasn’t much; a few heavy duty cases and a whole bunch of files. It was almost sad how empty it was. Dolls pulled out a chair to sit in, keeping his eyes on her.

“I don’t get why we’re talking about this,” Waverly said softly, “It was forever ago.”

“You disappeared,” Dolls said pointedly, leaning back in his chair. He gestured to a file; it wasn’t hard to recognize as her own case file. “Six years old. Baby you falls through the ice while your sister is watching, all traces of you vanish. No body, no idea where you’d gone.”

“Yeah, I saw the gravestone.” Waverly pulled up another chair, sitting across from him and trying to stay casual. 

“But you weren’t dead.”

“Obviously.”

“You reappeared three years ago, no explanation of what happened or where you’d been.” Dolls crossed his arms. “In fact you didn’t even have a registered address until a few days ago.”

“Moving into Shorty’s, yeah.” Waverly nodded. She had answers, she’d had her whole life to work them out. “I was out of town until a few years ago, I didn’t just reappear. And after what happened I didn’t want people knowing where I lived, I mean, if no one can find me no one can hurt me right?”

“So what happened?”

“I don’t remember.” Waverly matched his tone, his answer speed. “It’s, scary. I remember being scared. But the earliest I actually remember after I was six was like, sixteen, seventeen.”

“You don’t remember a whole decade?”

“My therapist said memory loss is pretty common in traumatic cases.”

“But was it really traumatic?”

“I told you what I know,” Waverly said, her stare even and steady on him. Keep your cool. “Am I free to go?”

“Technically.”

“It’s great to meet you.” Her smile matched his. A warning, an invitation to play this little game. Waverly knew that he knew, and he knew that she knew that he knew. It was complicated and familiar all at once… she’d been raised by criminals, she knew this game.

“Wynonna’s thinking of moving back into the homestead,” Dolls said as she reached the door. “We were going to go and look at the property today, and she’s spending the night tonight. If you want to see her.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Waverly mumbled, closing the door behind her just a little too hard. Wynonna certainly noticed, frowning at her; she was already through both of her own doughnuts.

“What’s up?’

“Your partner kind of sucks.”

“I know right.” Wynonna made a face. “He’s so uptight.”

“Well I need to go, finish unpacking.”

‘No! Stay! Just for a little.” Wynonna grabbed Waverly, pulling her closer. Waverly let herself he jostled, ultimately nodding and trying to smile.

“A little,” Waverly said, squeezing her hands. It probably wouldn’t hurt, and spending time with Wyonna was nice. She’d already lost one family, she couldn’t lose this one.

Not again.


End file.
